


A New (Familiar?) Face

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Not long before Mei and Vort's coronation, Sarkhai sends a new ambassador. Someone they knew as children.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A New (Familiar?) Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Royalty AU' or 'Cake'.
> 
> Part of the Jedi Besties 'verse I created with my sister. Prequel to [Patient Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615855).

"Is there any other business, Master Orgus?" Mei asked, eyeing the pile of papers in front of her with some dismay.

Vort rubbed his temples as their chief advisor told them, "One more, your Highnesses." He turned and nodded to Teagan, who opened the doors to admit Satele Shan and Ambassador Gavail Kespan "The new ambassador from Sarkhai arrived."

"Master Satele, Ambassador Kespan." The prince and princess (soon to be crowned King and Queen of Dantooine), stood up to greet their Secretary of State and outgoing Ambassador from Sarkhai with warm handclasps. "It's good to see you both."

Mei squeezed Gavail's hands warmly. "I'm sorry you're going, but I completely understand why you must."

"Thank you, your Highnesses." Gavail smiled warmly at the brother and sister. She'd had the privilege of watching them grow from curious, eager children into kind, compassionate adults whom she had no doubt would rule wisely and well in the years to come. "I'm grateful for your patience and understanding, so close to your coronation. Allow me to introduce the new ambassador, though I believe you both already know her."

She nodded to Teagan, who opened the doors again to admit a young Sarkhai woman in ambassadorial robes, silver-white hair pulled back into a ponytail. Following behind her were two older Sarkhai that Vort recognized and, with a start, he realized he _did_ know the young woman. "Nadia Grell?"

"Yes, your Highness. It's an honor to see you both again," Nadia answered, saluting them with two solid thumps to her chest with her right hand in the Sarkhai manner. Then she bowed deeply in the Dantooine manner.

Mei stepped forward to help Nadia stand up, and then pulled her into a hug. "It's _wonderful_ to see you again, Nadia. And you as well, Master Tobas, Master Cassandra."

"You've both grown so much, your Highness," Tobas replied, returning Mei's hug with some surprise. "We hardly recognized you."

Mei laughed as she hugged Cassandra in greeting. "Nadia's grown so much, too."

"Indeed, I didn't recognize you at first," Vort finally found his voice, hesitantly opening his arms to Nadia for a hug.

She stepped forward and hugged him. As he wrapped his arms around Nadia, Vort realized that she was the _perfect_ height to tuck her head under his chin. "If not for your hair color, your Highness, you'd look _exactly_ like your father."

"None of this 'your Highness' business, Nadia," Mei corrected as Vort reluctantly released Nadia so he could greet Tobas and Cassandra with hugs as well. "We're still Vort and Mei."

Cassandra chuckled as she returned Vort's hug. "Well, in public, she should call you by your titles. Set an example and such."

"In private, though, please call us Vort and Mei," Vort requested while Mei made a face.

Nadia nodded, clasping her hands in front of herself. "Only if you agree to continue calling me Nadia in private."

"Gladly." Mei grinned and hugged Nadia again. "Will you sit with us at dinner tonight? We have _so much_ to catch up on."

Vort nodded when Nadia looked at him inquiringly. "Yes, please, do." He looked at Gavail, Tobas, and Cassandra. "In fact, why don't you _all_ sit with us at dinner?"

"We'd be glad to," Gavail answered for all of them.

After a short talk, they made their excuses and left. Once they confirmed that there was no other business, they dismissed Orgus, Satele, and Teagan. Alone with his sister, Vort all but collapsed onto the small settee. "Oh, no. She's hot."

"I _did_ notice your gob-smacked expression when you saw Nadia Grell." Mei sat down beside him with decidedly more grace. "She's beautiful."

Vort rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "She's _gorgeous_."

"Agreed." Mei laughed and hugged him.

He hugged her back, looking forward to dinner for the first time since their parents died.


End file.
